


Cat's Jealousy

by Artist552001



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist552001/pseuds/Artist552001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SuperCat Week Day 4 prompt:Jealousy<br/>Someone sent Kara flowers, and Cat is very jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> SuperCat Week! Own nothing but the words.

“Oh, who are these from?” Kara questioned when she saw the perfect red roses set upon her desk.  
The note read:   
Thank you for helping me. I hope we’ll see each other again.  
Sincerely,  
John Daniels  
Hmm. Kara had helped John carry some boxes up to his new apartment, which was in her building.  
“Kara, get in here this instant!” Cat Grant called.  
Bewildered, she raced into her boss and new girlfriend’s office. Cat shut the door and drew the curtains.  
“Kara. Who bought you those flowers?” Cat questioned.  
“J-Just someone I helped out” she replied.  
Cat pushed Kara against the wall.  
“That was rhetorical. I don’t care. Just make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Cat pressed her body flush against Kara, “Have you forgotten, Kara. You’re MINE. No one else’s. I think you need a reminder.”  
Cat shoved her tongue into Kara’s mouth and quickly found the right rhythm. She grinded against Kara quickly, then pulled her over to her desk.  
“Bend over!” Cat ordered.  
“What? Here?” Kara’s eyes went wide.  
“I said bend over!” she repeated.  
Quickly, Kara complied. Cat pulled her skirt off and started tracing Kara’s slit through her pants. Kara moaned softly. Hearing, Cat ripped off her underwear and rubbed her girl’s clit in circles. When Kara’s hips bucked, she quickly inserted three fingers. Cat started pumping slowly while still rubbing Kara’s clit rapidly. Kara moaned loudly and started panting.  
“No, Kara.” Cat spoke, “You’re MINE. You will not cum until I say you may.”  
“Yes, Mrs. Grant” Kara curled her hands into fists, knowing that if she grabbed the desk she would break it. She started sweating, feeling the tension building to an almost unbearable level. It was getting too hard to hold on, she was too close. Kara prayed for a release.  
“Cum for me, baby!” Cat yelled, glad of the soundproofing she had done.  
Cat curled her fingers inside of Kara, swirled her other hand on the girl’s clit, and Kara instantly toppled over the edge. Kara screamed, spasmed, and sprayed her juices onto Cat’s fingers.  
“You are MINE.” Cat repeated, “Don’t forget it.”  
“I’m all yours!” Kara spoke, “Now I’m going to make sure you know you’re MINE!”  
“Bend over!” Kara whispered into Cat's ear.


End file.
